My Goddess
by Emancipated Jello
Summary: Hugh reflects on his memories with his 'first love', the girl who gave him a bottle of milk every day and who he'll always treasure, no matter what. Unrequited HughxPony Oneshot


I know this has nothing to do with my current series, but I was inspired to do this whilst playing DS Cute last week and going on a proposal spree before getting my bachelor to his red heart/ actually proposing to him. Two of the characters I asked had interesting answers, and one of them was Hugh. XD The other one, Dr. Hardy, sorta creeped me out... I mean, he's (probably) ancient, and Jill/Pony/Claire is only in her late teens/ early twenties? Sure there'd be a age gap of 10-20 years between her and someone like Carter, but I'm thinking it'd be a lot more than that between her and the pantless doctor... One last thing- I do actually prefer Jill/Pony in the Forget-Me-Not Valley setting, I associate Claire with Mineral Town, which is why I've used the former girl for this.

Harvest Moon and all its related characters belong to Marvelous Interactive, I don't own any of the characters from the game in this story. :3

* * *

**My Goddess**

The first time I saw you, it was at the Goddess Pond. Growing up, my parents always told me about the legend of the beautiful and powerful woman who was supposed to appear there to those she deemed worthy of her presence, but I always thought that it was just a story, to make me go to sleep at night or to install some sort of fear in me so I didn't act like a brat (though that never seemed to bother Kate). Every day, when Mom and Dad left the valley for work, Muffy would come to our house and collect me. When it was raining or snowing, we would go to the Inner Inn and play with the other people there, but when it was sunny, we'd walk alongside the river together, past the small field and the hugest tree I had ever seen, and go sit by the pond. It was really fun there, waiting to see what kinds of animals would be brave enough to come out of their hiding places and say hello to us, or to see other people from the valley, like Rock, Lumina and Murrey. That day in particular happened during the first week of Spring. We went to the pond, just like normal, and Muffy started talking to me about Kate. For some reason, she thought that Kate was my girlfriend, but Kate was far from the woman who approached us and started talking to Muffy. Muffy had already met you before, because there were no introductions as far as the two of you were concerned, just an exchange of hellos and a little chatter about the weather and the environment around us. At first I couldn't see you, because Muffy was standing in the way, and I was sitting down on the grass, looking at the bruises I had accumulated on my shins.

"Hey there, my name's Jill," you smiled down at me, with a smile sweeter than candy. Staring up at you, it was like the sun had suddenly emerged from behind the clouds, and was bathing me in all its radiant glory and all the angels from Heaven had descended to Earth along with it. Your voice was also angelic, every syllable of every word made my whole body tingle, from the hairs on my head to the bottoms of my sneakers. For what seemed like forever, I did nothing, just looked at you, with my mouth hanging open as if I were a fish or something. "I remember you from when you were really small- you're Hugh, right?"

"Yeah," I muttered shyly, averting my eyes and picking at the blades of grass beneath my fingers. "How come I haven't seen you here before? Or in the valley?" That was something that really confused me, especially when I learnt that your family had owned the ranch for the last century or so. Looking back up at you, there was a sheepish expression on your face. Had I said something wrong?

"Pony only really stayed on the farm before her parents died," Muffy explained. "But now she has to take care of everything, and she needs a break once in a while."

"I thought her name was Jill!"

"Pony's my nickname because of my hair, see?" You turned around and pointed to your rich brown locks, which were fixed in a ponytail with an orange band, to match the t-shirt you wore.

"Oh," I nodded, throwing my handful of plucked grass onto the ground.

"Say Hugh, do you like milk?" You asked, removing her rucksack from your back and fiddling with the catch.

"You bet! It's my favourite!" I grinned, standing up so you wouldn't have to bend down to me, and because Mom had always told me that it was rude otherwise. "Do you have a cow then? I really like cows!" It wasn't the most romantic of conversations, but as you handed me the small bottle, I felt that the two of us had connected in a special way. You weren't annoying like Kate, you were really nice and kind to me. Kate wouldn't give me milk, she would probably keep it all for herself and then taunt me about it for the rest of the day. You were the prettiest thing I had ever seen, from your large purple eyes to her hair which gave you that nickname. I knew that even if you were pushed into a muddy puddle, or ran really fast for a long time and came back all sweaty like Dad did, you would still look perfect and every inch an angel.

"Come on Hugh, it's time to go and get some lunch now," Muffy placed one hand on my shoulder, and I felt my heart sink into my stomach.

"But I wanna stay here and talk to Pony!" I whined, holding my milk bottle protectively against my chest, as if it were some sacred item given to me by someone important. And it was- because that was the day when I found out the legend about the Goddess was true... Only you were a person, just like me.

Do you remember when it rained that one time, and we all went to the inn and hid Rock's medallion? Muffy wasn't very good at keeping it a secret, but you had me convinced, even though we were the ones who took it. Muffy had to go back to the Blue Bar, but you stayed with me until my mom got back from the next town over, and we talked about all kinds of things. Ruby went to make some dinner for the people from Mineral Town who were visiting, and you gave me another bottle of milk. We were silent, until I noticed that you didn't look yourself, there was something haunting those stunningly radiant eyes of yours.

"Pony?" I asked you, uncapping the lid.

"Sorry Hugh, do you want a straw?" Even your voice sounded distant, as if your body and soul were in two completely different places. You got down from the counter that we were sitting on, but I grabbed onto the sleeve of your t-shirt (you'd changed the orange for white and red by then) to stop you.

"No, I can drink it fine like this," I smiled weakly, swallowing hard before posing my question to you. "But what's wrong? You look kinda sad... Did something happen to your puppy? Or have I done something wrong? If I have, I'm sorry!"

"Hugh," your gaze softened, warmth returning to your eyes as you looked at me. There were even faint traces of a smile, which made me feel a little relieved. "Don't be silly, you haven't done anything like that. No," you sobered, sighing. "I'm just thinking about someone who I haven't seen for a while..."

"Your parents?" I frowned. "It's okay for you to miss them- I'd miss my mom and dad if they died... Even though I'm a guy, I'd cry a lot- don't tell Kate that! But if you're sad Pony, then you shouldn't keep it all in. It's okay to cry... In a way you're showing them how much you're thinking about them, and that you'll always love them no matter what. Don't be scared about showing how you feel... And, um... Even though it's a long way away, you'll be with them one day, and you can all be happy! Are you going to cry? Sorry... Here..." I reached into my pockets, pulling out a crumpled piece of tissue. "I haven't used it, but you can if you need to." You were quiet for a long time, and then you chuckled, the sound a perfect harmony ringing within my ears.

"Aww Hugh," you took the tissue from me and dabbed at your eyes, which I could see were prickled with tears. "You're... You're really sweet. If only all guys could be like you... It'd make things a lot easier, believe me." I looked at you confusedly as to what pertinence that had to your parents. I merely shrugged awkwardly, staring into the bottle at the creamy white liquid swirling about within.

"I just don't like seeing girls cry," I mumbled, as you sat down beside me. "If anyone makes you cry ever Pony, just tell me, and I'll beat them up!" You laughed properly this time, and placed one hand on my head, ruffling my hair and causing my scalp to tingle beneath your touch.

"Okie dokie, I'll be sure to let you know," you nodded, and for the rest of the hour we had left, we laughed and joked and drank milk together. When Ruby told us that it was time to go home, you didn't mind when I took you by the hand and smiled when I told you that I'd be walking you home. With a little encouragement, you told me that it was too dark for me to be walking alone, and that you wouldn't forgive yourself if I slipped over on the path or something (I guess by then you knew how accident-prone I was). It wasn't for a long while until I learnt the truth about why you were so sad that day.

"Hi Hugh!" You waved to me, as I was walking to the beach with Mom and Dad. Mom smiled, and waited for me as I ran up to you.

"Are you coming to the beach too?" I asked enthusiastically, hoping that you would say yes.You looked kinda awkward for a moment, and I soon found out why as a guy with long brown hair and what seemed to be a brown dress worn over pants appeared beside you.

"No, I'm going to the pond with Cliff," you smiled slightly, a colour on your cheeks that I had never seen before. "He's uh, a very good friend of mine."

"The beach is way more fun than the pond!" I tried to persuade you to join us, but to no avail. "Kai's even giving out free food 'cause he's leaving tomorrow!"

"I'm sorry Hugh, but I promised Cliff that I'd spend time with him today... He only comes here once a week..."

"Oh..." I looked away, rejected.

"Perhaps we can go to the beach together another time?"

"Yeah, whatever," I shrugged, turning away and not listening to your hushed voices, not caring about anything but the fact that my entire body felt as if somebody had punched, kicked and thrown it across the valley. But I knew it wasn't your fault. Cliff was probably making you go, I told myself. Kate told me otherwise.

"Pony loves Cliff! Pony loves Cliff!" She sang at every opportunity she had. "Pony and Cliff, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Pony pushing a baby carriage!"

"Shut up Kate!" I roared once, getting sick and tired of her constant antics.

"What's wrong Hugh?" She smiled sweetly back at me. "It's not like Pony is your girlfriend... Wait a second, you DO think she's your girlfriend! Hahahaha! Hugh loves Pony, Hugh loves Pony!"

"I do not!" I yelled, red-faced in denial. "She's just my friend, and I like playing with her! You just don't like it because she doesn't play with you as much, or give you any milk from her farm!"

"If you don't, then why are you all angry, huh? I know everything about boys, because I talk to Lumina and Mary in the mansion, and they always talk about boys, so hah!" She nodded smugly. "You're an idiot. Stupid, stupid, stupid."

I refused to surrender, to believe that what she was saying was true. There was no way that you loved Cliff, he didn't see you every day like I did, or ask how you were doing or offer to help out on the farm. He only visited once a week, and on those days, he took you away from me. Maybe the reason why I hated Cliff so much was because he made you happier than I did. Your radiant smile got brighter and wider when you two were together, and your happiness sang through the valley from wherever you were. You got really excited every Friday, and he was all you could talk about to Muffy and Flora and Celia. He was your boyfriend, and I was just a boy who was your friend. Even when you kissed me on the cheek that one time, I knew that you'd kissed him like that before, despite how overjoyed I was for you to do such a thing. I told my parents that I wasn't ever going to wash my face again, and Mom made me go to the bathroom and bathe instantly after. Even though it had been tainted by his shadow, that kiss meant everything to me. For a while I clung onto that small glimmer of hope that Cliff was really an evil wizard, and you were under a spell that only I could break. I used to spend every night dreaming of how you were a princess, shackled to a terrible monster and how I was your knight who rode in on a great big horse and rescued you- then you would kiss me on the cheek, and we would walk away holding hands into the sunset to go drink milk together.

When you showed me the feather, I thought that maybe my prayers had come true.

"Oh cool! That's a Blue Feather! Can I have it?" I asked casually, trying to act mature like one of the older guys. I'd convinced myself that if I acted like Rock or Griffin, maybe it wouldn't matter that you were a lot older than me.

"Sorry Hugh, you're going to have to wait until you find your special someone to get one of these," you grinned, patting me on the head as if I was a pet.

"But I do have a special someone!" I suddenly burst, finding that I had no restraint over my own actions, my own impulses.

"Really?" You blinked.

"Yes, I do! And I'm not going to let anyone else have her!" I lashed out at you, though I only wanted to snatch the feather from your hands. I didn't mean to hurt you, like how I was hurting at that point.

"Hugh! What the Hell was that for?" You used a tone that I'd never heard before... For the first time, you looked and sounded like an adult. Like the pet you thought I was, I just stared with eyes wide with regret and fear, and ran away with my tail between my legs. "Hugh! Get back here!" You shouted after me, but I just ran and ran and ran until I couldn't run any further. I should have known that you'd find me. We'd played so many games of hide-and-seek together that you knew all of my typical hiding places.

"Go away," I growled, as you pushed back the bushes and crawled into the grove before kneeling beside me. "I hate you!"

"That doesn't give you a reason to hit people though, does it?" You said, still using that grown-up voice.

"I didn't mean to! You moved your stupid hand! I only wanted to get the feather!"

"But why Hugh? Why would you want... Oh..." You trailed off, looking at me as if something had dawned upon you. "Hugh..." Scooting closer to me, I tried to move away, but you took my hands in yours. "Hugh, you're one of my best friends- we can laugh together, play together and have fun, right? But you see... You're only nine..."

"I'm almost ten!" I protested. "And I'm not a little kid, I'm mature for my age!"

"Yes you are Hugh," you sighed. "Listen to me... Some day... You're going to make someone very, very happy- somewhere in the world is your special someone, and she's just waiting for you to find her. If you're as nice as you are as a friend, Goddess knows what kind of husband you'd be. I envy the girl who gets to be your wife, because I know she'll be the happiest person in the universe. And Cliff... Cliff makes me feel like the happiest person in the universe... You'll understand one day what it's really like to be in love for real, with someone your own age, and to have someone love you the same way... Besides, by the time you're old enough to marry me, I'll be a wrinkly old granny, and you wouldn't want that, would you?"

"I don't wanna lose you," I mumbled inaudibly. "He's gonna take you away, and I'll never see you again..."

"Oh Hugh... He won't be... How can I ever leave my milk buddy? And you're way too good a farmhand, so I'm afraid you're going to have to put up with me for a long, long time... Tell you what though... If Cliff and I get married... If he ever makes me sad, I'll call you to beat him up for me, 'kay?" You poked my sides, and I smiled a little. You were trying your best, I knew, but it would take time for my feelings to disappear. I couldn't just turn them off.

"Okay, but if he doesn't accept it? I'm going to beat him up and then I'll marry you!" You laughed. I knew you were only humouring me, when you agreed. You knew that Cliff was going to accept, and that a week from then, the entire valley, along with Duke and Manna from Mineral Town, would gather at the beach to watch the two of you vow to love one another for the rest of eternity, in sickness, in health, for richer and poorer... You let me be the ring bearer, thinking that I was over you. Even though I was only a kid, you were my entire world... I couldn't just switch off how I felt, even if it was only puppy love that I nurtured towards you. Despite my immature feelings, you still shared your life with me, and for that, I don't know how I can ever thank you.

Rest in peace, Pony. Cliff better be taking care of you in Heaven, else you'll have me to answer to when I join you.

I turn away from your grave, the one which you share with your husband, and walk over to the brunette holding the umbrella above her head, to keep her from being soaked by the rain. Her hair is in a high ponytail, just as yours was, her eyes the same shade of purple. As I look into them, she smiles tenderly, and I understand what you meant when you spoke about my own special someone. Wrapping my arms around her waist, she fits perfectly against me as we embrace, even though her stomach seems to be getting bigger each day.

"Ready to go?" I mumble in her ear. "I don't want you getting ill."

"Yeah, let's go home," she nods, and I take the umbrella from her in one hand, the other arm still holding her as we walk back to the ranch together. If only you could have stayed with us, here in the valley. But no matter how sad we get, we know that you're watching over us. One day we'll all be together again, the two of us, you and Cliff, but as much as I miss you, I want to spend as much time as I can here in the valley. With my true Goddess, and our baby.


End file.
